黄色友情
by Kiki Suzuki
Summary: "Aku tidak suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan." Fic pertama di fandom ini. WARNING: fail, OOC, alur kecepeten, dll, tapi RnR boleh juga  D


Konnichiwa minna-san ^^

**黄色の友情 (Kiiro no Yuujou/Yellow Friendship) **by Kiki Suzuki

**Disclaimer :** semua produk/nama yang saya sebutkan, kecuali Yuuki dan Emoto saya yang buat (bukan OC juga sih) /nyengir

Hatsune Miku – Family, Hurt/Comfort

"Aku tidak suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan."

**AN :** Fic ini jadi fic comeback saya setelah saya hiatus nggak kenal waktu (?) dan setelah mengalami banyak kejadian tak terduga, termasuk kaki saya yang retak akibat jatuh dari skuter dan baru bisa lepas gips kira-kira seminggu lagi, hehehe.

**Warning : **mungkin OOC dan alur kecepatan, dua kelemahan saya selama ini D8**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hatsune Miku membuka mata bagaikan robot yang tombol ON miliknya telah ditekan. Ia tidak bisa bergerak ke mana pun, tentu saja karena ia tidak berwujud. Hanya suara merdunya yang menjadi pertanda bahwa ia telah "hidup". Hidup di dalam sebuah memori komputer milik seorang siswi SMA yang pemalu. Begitu menyadari Miku sudah aktif, siswi itu mulai memainkan suaranya dengan memasukkan silabel dan melodi secara sembarangan. Pita suara Miku terasa gatal, tetapi ia berusaha menahannya.<p>

"Hahaha, kau lucu sekali, Miku," ucap siswi itu geli. "Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali memiliki suara sepertimu."

_Oh ya? Apakah suaraku semerdu itu sampai siswi berkacamata itu menginginkan suaraku?_ Miku kegeeran. Tapi dalam hati ia kagum dengan pujian tulus siswi itu. Baru kali ini ia mendengar pujian dari seorang masternya.

"Hmm, jadi, kau mau kubuatkan lagu seperti apa, ya?" gumam siswi itu, seakan ia berbicara pada Miku. "Aku saja belum memikirkannya, hahaha. Yuuki bodoh, ya."

_Yuuki? Jadi namamu Yuuki? Salam kenal. Kau pasti tahu namaku, ya, kan? Jadi, untuk apa kau membeliku dan memasangku ke dalam komputermu?_

"Aku berpikir kalau kau adalah penemuan terhebat sepanjang masa. Aku tidak menyangka penyanyi yang dituntut mempunyai improvisasi dan intonasi yang sesuai bisa dijadikan dalam wujud _android _sepertimu. Keren. Oleh karena itu aku sampai rela membelimu dengan uang tabunganku selama sebulan, dan mungkin aku harus menabung ekstra setengah bulan untuk mendapatkan versi _append_-mu. Yah, memilikimu saja aku sudah cukup."

Yuuki tersenyum. "Nah, karena aku tidak mempunyai ide apa pun untuk membuat lagu, kau akan kujadikan _music player _saja, bagaimana? Setidaknya kalau aku menyetel lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan kau, rasanya kau sedang benar-benar menyanyi. Tunggu dulu, aku aktifkan dulu."

Miku sedikit kecewa. Bukannya ia ingin mengukur kemampuan bermusik masternya, tetapi itu berarti ia tidak bisa menyumbangkan suaranya kepada masternya. Ia ingin sekali berbicara pada Yuuki, sekalipun dalam bentuk lagu. Ah, tapi ia hanya bisa menuruti kemauan masternya saja.

Miku sedikit terlonjak begitu Yuuki mengaktifkan pemutar musik bergambar dirinya. Gambar itu seakan disediakan oleh Yuuki sebagai pengganti tubuh manusia untuk Miku. Tanpa disadari sang master, Miku masuk ke dalam gambar itu, membuatnya menjadi lebih hidup. Yuuki pun memasukkan beberapa lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku, kemudian tokoh android berkuncir dua itu menyanyikannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Ia bisa melihat Yuuki terlarut dalam irama yang mengalun pelan dan lembut.

_Ah, aku juga senang mempunyai master sepertimu, Yuuki._

* * *

><p>Miku tersadar dari tidur lelapnya. Lagi-lagi Yuuki telah muncul di depan layar komputer. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, wajahnya sedikit berkilau. Seragam sekolah masih melekat di tubuhnya. Ia kembali mengaktifkan pemutar lagu dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang seharusnya sedang dinyanyikan Miku.<p>

なんでだろ 言いかけて_  
>nande daro ii kakete<em>

飲み込んだ言葉の意味も_  
>nomikonda kotoba no imi mo<em>

わからなくなるよ_  
>wakaranakunaru yo<em>

こんな景色 こんな空気_  
>konna keshiki, konna kuuki<em>

どこに居ても君は 光を纏うから_  
>doko ni ite mo kimi wa sou hikari wo matou kara<em>

Miku tertegun sesaat.

"Hah, Miku..." Yuuki menghela nafas. Miku hanya menatapnya penuh rasa keingintahuan. "Entah kenapa sepanjang hari ini aku selalu memerhatikan Emoto. Yah, kau tahu, aku memang sudah mengenalnya sejak upacara penyambutan murid baru, tapi kali ini aku merasa berbeda. Semua kebaikan yang dia lakukan padaku ini rasanya menjadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih bermanfaat bagiku. Setiap perkataan yang ia katakan padaku rasanya terdengar lebih lembut di telingaku._"_

どこまでも行け_  
>dokomade mo ike<em>

まだ終わりじゃない_  
>mada mada owarijanai<em>

想いを解き放て_  
>omoi wo tokihanatte<em>

あなたに届け_  
>anata ni todoke<em>

Mungkin telinga Yuuki tersumbat oleh hangatnya perasaan jatuh cinta yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, hingga ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Miku sudah menyanyikan lagu lain sebelum lagu pertama selesai.

_Tenang saja, Yuuki, aku akan membantumu mengatakan perasaanmu padanya._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Kelas Yuuki, waktu istirahat<span>_**

"Yuuki!" Emoto mendekati bangku Yuuki, membuat mata gadis itu melebar di balik kacamatanya. Tak disangka kini ia merasa seperti kepiting rebus ketika berhadapan dengan Emoto.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu memberiku surat ini kemarin malam?" Emoto menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah muda. Yuuki terkejut bukan main. Ia membuka amplop itu, dan lipatan kertas biru muda tersimpan di dalamnya.

"Benar kau yang memberiku ini, kan?" lanjut Emoto penasaran.

"Ah..." Yuuki tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Emoto, sibuk membaca isi surat itu. Tak lama tubuhnya merasa kaku, hawa panas udara mendadak merasuk tajam ke dalam tubuhnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan Emoto menunggu jawaban Yuuki dengan tidak sabar.

"Emoto, aku... aku..." sebisa mungkin Yuuki mengatakan yang sebenarnya, berusaha membuat pemuda yang ada di hadapannya tidak merasa tersinggung. Kini otaknya sudah berputar-putar tak tentu arah mencari rangkaian kata yang pas.

"Kau apa? Kenapa kau... berani memberiku surat semacam ini? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka." Emoto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Yuuki sendiri tidak berani menatapnya, kepalanya tertunduk lesu. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sebenarnya suka padaku? Aku sebenarnya juga sudah lama menyukaimu, Yuuki!"

_Hah?_ Kepala Yuuki terangkat. Matanya kembali melebar, kali ini karena tidak percaya dengan ucapan Emoto. Wajah pemuda itu juga sudah memerah, bahunya naik turun seperti habis berolahraga. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Untuk sesaat otaknya terganggu dengan sebuah pemikiran lugu. _Berarti sebenarnya aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan?_

* * *

><p>Miku menghentikan nyanyiannya melihat Yuuki tertidur dengan kepala terkulai di depan komputer. Tangannya masih memegang amplop merah muda yang telah membuatnya bahagia. Tentu saja, tak banyak manusia yang seberuntung dirinya di dunia ini. Ia tak peduli lagi bagaimana surat itu bisa jatuh ke tangan Emoto, yang jelas kini ia telah menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu, lebih dari sekedar sahabat.<p>

Tiba-tiba Yuuki merasa ada yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tetapi rasa kantuk yang luar biasa membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata.

_Ya, akulah yang menyampaikan surat itu pada Emoto. Aku tidak suka bermain rahasia-rahasiaan. Aku ingin kau cepat mendapatkan pujaan hatimu._ Miku tersenyum melihat wajah Yuuki yang bahagia di tengah lelapnya tidur. Kedua tangannya masih memegang selimut yang ia pakai untuk menghangatkan Yuuki. Kemudian ia menghilang, berpindah posisi menjadi pemutar musik di dalam komputer dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu.

もう 物語はおしまいさ_  
>mou monogatari wa oshimaisa<em>

おやすみ_  
>oyasumi<em>

さあ ゆっくりと目を閉じたなら_  
>saa yukkuri to me wo tojita nara<em>

夢の続きを見よう_  
>yume no tsuzuki wo miyou<em>

* * *

><p>+OWARI+<p>

Selesai juga. Abal, ya? Hampir nggak ada konflik, ya? Oke, ide saya sedang mampet disumbat sampah (?) ketika sedang menulis fic ini. Tapi karena ini adalah fic perdana di fandom ini, ya, saya paksa saja. Dan jadilah hasilnya FAIL.

Mau review? :3 /pelukciumyangripiu,tendangyangflame /becandakok


End file.
